A jealous Alpha
by Midnightforestry
Summary: Someone drives Stiles home since his jeep isn't working...and Derek is not happy about it. My first fanfic. Enjoy :


Doors- doors were made to be used to enter and leave places. They weren't just there for show, well at least Stiles' wasn't, but Derek didn't seem to get that, though ironically he used his door at home.

"D-d-dude." He stuttered out taking two giant steps back from the forever brooding sour-wolf in front of him.

The older male stood near the end of his bed just glaring at Stiles.

"Wait, hold the hell up." Stiles let his mouth run, afraid if he did the rarity of shutting it, it would kill him. "You can't just bust through my window. Dude I could have been watching po-"

Derek still glaring arched a black brow.

"I was going to say po-wer puffgirls. Yeah, let's go with that." He tried to play it off. "Anyway what the hell are you doing here?"

"Who drove you home."

If Stiles hadn't been listening closely he would have missed the fact that, _that _what Derek had just said was not a statement but a question.

Stiles gave him a what-the-fuck look, or more specifically his what-the-fuck look because honestly who the hell was Derek to question who drove Stiles around? Sure he was alpha, but he wasn't _his_ alpha.

That kind of felt like a kick to the gut. Stiles did so much for them, contributed information that always ended up helping with something and yet, he wasn't even pack.

Anytime he would bring this up to Scott, about how unfair it was that _he _was the one who had received the bite instead of Stiles, that _he_ was the werewolf with the cool new heightened senses and cool abilities- not to mention a pack, Scott would just roll his eyes at him muttering something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'believe me your _especially_ pack', but Stiles couldn't be sure. He could definitely know what it was Scott was muttering if he had say- super hearing, which he didn't because he wasn't a werewolf!

Now see that just bummed him out. He was having a pretty good day or something equivalent to that and then Derek had to show up and remind him how much his life was lacking excitement. Speaking of Derek-

"Danny." He answered, hell, he found no reason to need to answer to the wolf, well except that one where he could rip his throat out. That aside he didn't _have _to answer him- only he did if he wanted him to leave.

If it weren't for the very good hearing or the fact that his eyebrow seemed to twitch for less then a second Stiles would have no way of knowing that Derek had even heard what he said.

Then there were teeth- and yep, the familiar growl that was Stiles was more accustomed to then he should have been and Derek was all in his personal space.

"You could have asked me to pick you up if you needed a ride." He spit out through elongated canines.

Stiles despite his heart beating slightly faster then it had been a minute ago, just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "There was no reason for me _to _call you. I needed a ride, Danny was _there_ and he offered. I wasn't going to say 'Nah, Danny that's fine. Let me just call Derek, who seems like he can't even stand being in the same space as me, to pick me up'. So he gave me a ride. What's your deal anyway?"

The thing with Derek was he didn't exactly like to be questioned which Stiles was doing and he didn't like to be challenged. That's the exact reason Stiles found himself being slammed against the wall, collar of his shirt in the alpha's hand and his body right up against Stiles' leaving him no room to escape.

"My. Deal. Is. You." He punctuated every word, nostrils flaring eyes red. "You trust people too easily."

"W-woah." There was the stuttering again, only Derek seemed to make him a blubbering mess. "Look- its only Danny boy. Good ole' Danny whom won't admit that he find's me attractive by the way-" Derek's grip on his shirt tightened. "B-besides I've known Danny since forever. Totally trustworthy."

"He's gay." Derek said flatly.

Stiles forgetting the threatening position he was in stared at Derek in disbelief, mouth agape. "Is that what all this; I. Don't. Want. Him. Driving. You. Is about? Are you homophobic?"

Derek nosed Stiles' neck and Stiles frightened by his own bodies reaction lifted his chin exposing more of his neck to the wolf which is exactly what he shouldn't be doing in case Derek was planning on killing him.

"He's attracted to you."

That wasn't even an answer to his question. "Y-yeah? So he does find me attractive? That's awesome."

A nip-

"Did you just bite me?"

Another nip.

"Derek? Oh god are you going to kill me? Is it because I keep talking, because I can shut up."

"Stiles." Derek breathed against his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked praying to whomever was the supreme ruler up their that Derek would spare his life once again, come on he at _least _deserved _that._

"Shut. Up."

Derek took a step back and gave Stiles a meaningful look. "It's just like I thought."

Stiles fixed himself, adjusted his shirt and blushing slightly wiped at his neck with his hands. "What is?"

"Your bodies reaction to me."

Stiles gave him that look again his what-the-fuck look. "Anyone would be scared if a powerful alpha werewolf- who constantly threatened to rip their throat out had them pinned against the wall."

Derek shook his head at the brown haired boy. "Your submissive."

"Sub- _what_?" He asked confused.

"Your body acknowledges it's place."

A chair. That's what he needed right now to sit in a chair because talking to Derek – or being talked at by Derek who answered none of his questions, was exhausting.

"Okay. Are you even going to tell me what your talking about? Or are you just going to climb out of the window leaving me with no explanation?"

The alpha looked at the window like he was debating leaving the conversation at that, but then looked at Stiles and seemed to decide against it. "Long story short, your my mate."

He didn't fall out his chair- if asked if he did he'd deny it to all ends. Grabbing hold of the computer desk he righted himself and stood up. "Your what?"

Derek glared, refusing to repeat his earlier words.

"What exactly does that mean?"

Derek walked over to the teen's bed and sat at the very corner looking Stiles in the eyes. "You've read about wolves."

It wasn't a question but Stiles nodded his head anyway. "Don't they mate for life?"

Derek nodded his head, slightly. "Most do, though they do for certain circumstances get new mates. That's beside the point, werewolves'- we mate for life." Stiles opened his mouth to interrupt but Derek gave him a look letting him know to shut up, which he obliged. " That means that your mine, mine and mine alone. Of course, that mean's that I'm yours too and obviously that means your alpha female."

He looked to Stiles expectantly. The brown haired boy just sat there, doe eyes wide. He was quieter then Derek had ever seen him. "I- i'm alpha female. Like your bitch?"

Of course that would be the question he would ask. "That is what a female canine is called, but last time I checked you were still male. So _no._ It's just a title Stiles, it's your position in our pack."

And there it was. What stiles had wanted all along, to be part of something, to be part of Derek's pack and Stiles did know what it meant to be alpha female. He was higher in position then his friend Scott who was a beta, which meant Stiles was in charge of Scott. _In charge of scott, and Jackson too..._

He smiled to himself at the thought, if he was being completely honest with himself he had always been sort of attracted to Derek too so it wasn't all bad, they'd just have to come up with a system of things to deal with each other.

"So how exactly do we go about things now?" He asked Derek.

The wolf nodded his head, probably because he realized Stiles wasn't going to reject it, that he had already subconsciously accepted the alpha as his mate.

"We'll take things slowly." He told Stiles standing up. "Next pack meeting we'll discuss it more."

He walked towards the window, one foot already out, but then he turned to Stiles and gave him a warning look. "For starters, don't let anyone drive you around. You need a ride you ask me."

Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf, of course he'd get back to that.


End file.
